disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace Flynn
Candace Flynn is the 15-year old sister of Phineas and Ferb and is considered to be the main antagonist of the series, although she also can be shown as the anti-hero of the series, too. Her day usually consists of attempting to get her brother and stepbrother in trouble with her mother, Linda Flynn, but by the time she arrives to see what they are doing, they always look perfectly innocent and normal. She is usually seen talking on her cell phone to Stacy Hirano, or less often Jenny and acts much like a stereotypical teenager when not trying to stop her brothers' antics. Early Life and Childhood Candace was born on July 11, 1993 in Danville, to Linda Flynn and an unnamed father. She later got a baby brother, Phineas. ("Candace Loses Her Head," "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") When she was a toddler, her mother Linda Flynn met and married Lawrence Fletcher, a British man, whom she met at a Love Händel concert. Because of this, she grew to know him as her father, and since then has called him "dad". With him came another little brother named Ferb. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together!," "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World," "It's About Time!," "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted") At her fifth-grade graduation, Candace's mother embarrassed her by bringing an inflatable object of some sort. Candace brought this incident back up when she was asking her mother not to embarrass her when Jeremy came over. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Middle School In Middle School, Candace fell in love with a boy at her school named Jeremy after he bumped into her in the hallway. Her crush became something of an obsession, and over the years she began to watch him, and marked tiny things (such as him squirting milk out of his nose due to laughing) on a calender as "special moments." ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Teenage Years Phineas and Ferb's ideas began to become a bigger thorn in Candace's side when she entered her teens. However, lately, Candace has been beginning to participate in Phineas and Ferb's inventions. Candace auditioned for Super American Pop Teen Idol Star. She was the 100th contestant to perform on stage with PFT, which turned out to be Phineas and the Ferb Tones. When PFT went on their city tour, Candace lost her audition to a musical blender. Jeremy gave her some advice to just sing, so Candace sang on stage one more time with Phineas and Ferb. ("Flop Starz") Candace was eventually one of the world's first time travelers, due to the fact that she interfered with Phineas and Ferb's schemes. ("It's About Time!") Candace went out to space when she accidentally entered Phineas and Ferb's rocket. Phineas and Ferb decided to retrieve her, and successfully, they did. They eventually ran out of fuel, causing Phineas and Ferb to stop by a milkshake bar, which turns out to be their star. When the trio get home, the rocket blasts off into space, leaving Candace dumbfounded. ("Out to Launch") .|right]] Candace was hired as a life guard at Lake Nose, where she started having hallucinations about the Lake Nose monster. She was fired due to this. However, when Nosebud was rushing towards the captain, Bob Webber, Candace pushed him out of the way. Mr. Webber asked Candace if she wanted her job back, which she replied by snapping and saying "Okay!". ("The Lake Nose Monster") Candace began to grow affection for Bango-Ru, and created her own, which turned out to be a mix of a cow and a frog. She found out that she didn't like it and used Meap, a cute alien Phineas and Ferb discovered, as her Bango-Ru when she and Stacy went to the Bango-Ru convention. ("The Chronicles of Meap") Candace eventually met Mandy, a visiting relative of the Flynns' neighbors. The two eventually bond, but become competitive when Mandy states that her brothers are more annoying. Candace asks her brothers to build an amazing backyard fort, which they complete. ("Thaddeus and Thor") Candace and Stacy attend Jeremy's pool party. There, Candace finds out that an adventurous Australian girl is capturing Jeremy's attention. Candace tried everything to get Jeremy to notice her, which eventually happened when Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's schemes interfered with the pool party. ("De Plane! De Plane!") Personality Candace has the typical personality of a female teenager. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and fantasizing about boys, especially Jeremy. ("Raging Bully," "Flop Starz," "Day of the Living Gelatin") She also has a strong need for control and this causes repeated conflicts between her and her brothers. She always wants to be put in charge of when her parents are away, but rarely gets her wish. Her desire to bust her brothers stems from this need and because theyre projects always break the norm that she desires to live and maintain. It is very rare for her to be "seduced by the coolness" of their contraptions, and she often has to convince Stacy and her other friends that the boys need to be caught in order to be taught a lesson when in fact she just wants them to stop and be normal kids. ("Rollercoaster", "Put That Putter Away", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted", "Day of the Living Gelatin", "Thaddeus and Thor") Generally, Candace is prone to overreact to things, whether big or small. This is probably connected to her need to control things. ("The Lake Nose Monster") Relationships Phineas Flynn Candace and Phineas' relationship varies throughout each episode. Most of the time, Candace tends to be easily annoyed by Phineas' inventions, and sets out to bust him and Ferb immediately. On rare occasions, Candace is found participating in Phineas' inventions, sometimes tending to end up loving them and thanking him. Phineas loves Candace as much as a normal brother would love his sister. Perhaps the greatest example of the two is when Phineas helped Candace retrieve a DVD to help her bust them. Candace saved Phineas instead of the disk when he was slipping off the bridge. ("Traffic Cam Caper") Ferb Fletcher Candace loves Ferb, but their relationship is really unknown due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks. Candace always tries to bust Ferb and her brother, but on rare occasions, Candace participates in their inventions. Perry the Platypus Candace loves Perry as a pet, but hates it when he sleeps in her room. She and Perry accidentally switched bodies when she tripped and fell into one of Phineas and Ferb's teleport device, causing her to be Perry the whole day. At the end of the day she realized that being a platypus is gross and she would never want to experience that again, especially the sweating milk part. ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?") Linda Flynn Although normally they appear to have a normal loving Mother/Daughter relationship it is somewhat strained. With Candaces repeated failed attempts to 'bust' her brothers Linda has begun to believe that her daughter is going insane. Ironicaly despite Candaces every attempt to show Linda the boy's 'activities' the only one Linda has ever caught in the act is Candace herself. ("Perry Lays an Egg") Stacy Hirano Stacy Hirano is Candace's BFF. They do almost everything together, from talking to each other constantly on cellphones to attending Bango-Ru conventions. Stacy sometimes tends to get seduced by Phineas and Ferb's inventions, causing Candace to have to run after her. ("Put That Putter Away") Stacy always helps Candace and encourages her whenever Candace feels like a failure. ("Flop Starz", "De Plane! De Plane!", et al.) She also stays on the optimistic side, which sometimes affects Candace's personality. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Candace and Isabella are close acquaintances. This could possibly be because of the fact that Isabella knows of Candace's crush for Jeremy, and Candace knows about Phineas. Jeremy Johnson Candace has a crush on Jeremy, sometimes bordering on obsessive. She often encounters him in the Googolplex Mall working at Mr. Slushy Dawg/Burger, but he occasionally appears at other places. Candace does not know of Jeremy's mutual infatuation for her. Candace asked Jeremy to the Girl's Choice Night of the Falling Stars dance, where he replied that he has been waiting for her to ask him. ("Out to Launch") When Jeremy bought the new Destruction Mayhem 3 video game, he called Candace and asked her to come over so they could play it together. Candace also hosted a gelatin party just because gelatin was Jeremy's favorite desert. When Stacy and Jenny were stating their themes, Candace told them that her gelatin was shaped as Jeremy's head. ("Interview with a Platypus", "Day of the Living Gelatin") Jeremy called Candace and asked her to the Summer Cotillion. Candace spent a long time getting ready but was accidentally zapped into Phineas and Ferb's video game. When she defeated it, Jeremy came over and stated that Candace looked beautiful. ("Gaming The System") Jeremy hosted a pool party and invited Candace and Stacy over. There, Candace saw that an Australian girl was capturing Jeremy's attention. When Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz accidentally turned Jeremy's pool into a skating rink, Candace eventually caught Jeremy's attention, smashing into him on the way. Jeremy signs Candace's cast, where he writes C + J in a heart. ("De Plane! De Plane!") Suzy Johnson When Candace called Jeremy's house, Suzy knew immediately that Candace had some sort of affection for him. She told Candace to stay away from Jeremy because she is, and always will be Jeremy's favorite girl. From then on, Suzy played evil tricks on Candace to stop her from hanging out with Jeremy, such as training her poodle to dislike Candace and siccing squirrels on her. Fortunately, none of them have succeeded in keeping the two apart. ("Comet Kermillian", "Interview with a Platypus", et all.) Mindy Mindy shows interest in Jeremy, which is why she and Candace aren't on very good terms. Mindy asked Jeremy to sit next to her when Phineas and Ferb built a circus. Mindy also sent a picture of Candace in goth clothes when Candace and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's clothes got mixed up at the dry cleaners. ("Jerk De Soleil", "Hail Doofania!") Wendy Candace immediately disliked Wendy when both of them wanted the job position at Mr. Slushy Dawg. It is possible that Wendy also has some kind of affection towards Jeremy, which is why she wanted the job. Prior to the incident at Slushy Dawg, Candace oddly called Wendy on her cellphone when she was desperate to find someone to hang out with. ("Unfair Science Fair", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)") Abilities Candace has shown a vast ability in singing in and playing instruments. She can play every musical instrument starting with the letter "B", including the banjo, the bass guitar, and balalaika. She has a very good singing voice, and appears to be very durable, as she has been shown to fall down places, while still being relatively okay. She has a permit to drive. Background Information *Candace, unlike all the other members of the Flynn family, has orange hair. *In the episode Lights, Candace, Action!, Candace's voice actress (Ashley Tisdale) appears as her, in the edited version of the movie. *Candace is allergic to dairy products. ("Candace Loses Her Head") *Candace is severely allergic to "wild parsnips", which causes large skin rashes on her face and causes her voice to change to a deep baritone. ("Jerk De Soleil") *Candace has Acrophobia. *She has a panic room, where she keeps a stuffed bear named "Mr. Miggins". ("I, Brobot") *She intends to name her future children Xavier and Amanda. ("The Best Lazy Day Ever") *She loves "Sherlock Holmes" and uses his methods to investigate what her brothers are up to. She has read the entire Holmes collection.("Elementary, My Dear Stacy") *Candace's height is 5 ft 8 in (172.72 cm). ("Attack of the 50 Foot Sister") Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Characters